


The Mirror

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't understand. Nobody does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a competition (and won) so I thought I'd share it here. This has insults, depression, bullying and implied self-harm. Please do not read if you're uncomfortable with any of the mentioned issues.

She dragged her feet up the stairs. Nothing exhausted her more than school. The constant taunts, nasty remarks and bullying could really get to a person. Teenagers can be really hurtful.

She ignored her mother’s call for dinner and locked herself up in her bedroom. Dumping all her belongings on the bed, she sat down in front of her favourite object. The mirror.

The mirror always spoke the same harsh truth every day. It showed her the same hairy face, same flat chest, same broad shoulders. She tried to shave, tried to eat more, tried to be graceful. It all resulted in the same way, with tears streaming down her face and scars on her arms. The pain helped her cope; the blood washed away some regret. Her mother always cried when she saw them, but she never cared enough to find out why there were scars in the first place.

Her parents didn’t understand. She sighed and pulled out a make-up brush, lightly dusting it with some foundation. This was her solace. The repetition and consistency of applying make-up always soothed her. Taking a deep breath, she began.

Half hour later, she looked gorgeous. Her hair was perfectly done, her make-up light and her dress flattering her figure. She sang and danced around the room, feeling blissful, when the door slammed open and her mother screamed.

“What do you think you’re doing, you disgusting freak?” she demanded.

She gathered her strength and pushed her mother back out. Grabbing a chair, she barricaded the door. Her mother had a key to her safe haven. This would not do.

She looked into the mirror once again. Her make-up had been ruined by tears. She laughed hysterically. What had her life come to, when she couldn’t even tell that she was crying? It had always been a joke anyway.

Systematically, she removed her make-up and clothes. She dressed herself in a drab hoodie and loose jeans. Then, she spent fifteen minutes mentally preparing herself for the torture that was to come. She walked out of the room and towards the dining room. Her parents were already waiting for her.

“Your mother told me what you were doing. Any thoughts on that?”

“Thoughts?” she laughed. “You’ve judged me already. I don’t think my thoughts matter to you anymore.”

“Don’t talk to your father like that!” yelled her mother.

Snorting, she walked back out of the room. It was pointless talking to them. They never understood nor will they ever understand. She accepted it as a fact and lived her life. She lived it with fear, with insults and judgement, but she lived it.

When she got back to her room, she made a beeline for the mirror. She poked her chest and then puffed it up. Maybe a stuff bra was in order. She could change everything if she wanted to. But certain medical procedures needed parental consent. Her parents would never allow that to happen. Not even on their deathbed.

She continued staring at herself and a random Tumblr post popped up into her mind. _‘Why would you disown your child Jessica if he was born a Justin?’_ It was something that always resonated with her.

She broke her gaze away from the mirror. Maybe tomorrow there wouldn’t be a hairy, broad shouldered boy of eighteen. Maybe tomorrow, she would see someone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
